


Stolen Heart

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Wild West AU, farmer Jeremy, gun mention, outlaw Jeremy, outlaw Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Jeremy isn't happy in his small town, but when a stranger rides in he'll soon find what he's been missing, even if it takes time.Requested on Tumblr by anonymous from prompt list.  39: “Fancy seeing you here.”
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stolen Heart

Jeremy had spent his whole life in the same small town, the young man having never ventured too far. Crow's Tooth was a fine town and Jeremy had nothing against it, but he still dreamed of something more. Unfortunately, Jeremy wasn't sure what it was he wanted to do, so he stayed, waiting for an idea to strike him.

It was on a warm day that Michael rode into town. Jeremy was outside the general store loading his recent purchases onto his horse, looking up at the man as he rode by Jeremy was overcome by a sensation he'd never felt before. The man gave Jeremy a small glare as he passed continuing until he stopped in front of the Inn. Jeremy shook himself out of his stupor as the stranger disappeared inside, settling onto his horse Jeremy began off down the main road. Just as Jeremy passed the Inn he heard yelling, halting he looked back watching as the man stomped out angrily.

"What?" The man snapped as he spotted Jeremy staring.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked, turning his horse to face the man.

"No, I'm not alright. That stupid Inn owner won't give me a room, even for one night." The man gestured at the door behind him and gave a low grunt.

"If you need a place to stay, I'd be happy to let you stay with me." Jeremy didn't know what he was saying until it had already left his mouth.

"How much you charging?" The man's demeanor softened a bit as he began unhitching his horse.

"No charge, I live on a farm though, so I do ask you help out some." Again, the words left his mouth without any thought.

The man gave a small laugh.

"Alright, I can live with that. Names Michael by the way." The man mounted his horse and waited for Jeremy's lead.

"I'm Jeremy." Heading off again Jeremy headed for his farm with Michael in tow.

Jeremy and Michael found each other to be a great company, and Michael was an excellent help with the farm. The two men began growing closer as they spent more time together.

Michael had shown Jeremy his skill with a gun, something that Jeremy was greatly impressed by. Jeremy wasn't very skilled with a gun and felt slightly insecure after seeing Michael's talent though. Michael had picked up on this and offered to teach Jeremy how to shoot. 

The close proximity to Michael during his lessons caused butterflies in Jeremy's stomach and the lingering sensation of Michael's touch as he adjusted Jeremy's stance was like fire on his skin. Jeremy tried desperately to ignore his feelings, but the final straw was the way Michael softly spoke in his ear as he lined up the shot.

"Steady, focus on your target, take a deep breath in and out, then shoot."

Michael's hands rested on Jeremy's shoulders, just barely rubbing at them. Jeremy took the shot and hit his target. Michael cheered for him and Jeremy found that he couldn't fight it anymore, he was in love with Michael.

Michael had spent almost three whole months with Jeremy when the truth arose. Jeremy had been in town for an errand when he spotted a wanted poster hanging up outside the sheriff's office. The figure depicted wore a hat and handkerchief to obscure his face, but the eyes staring out at Jeremy were familiar. They were Michael's, this he was sure of. Pocketing the poster Jeremy made his way back home.

"So you're the Jersey Devil?" Jeremy had confronted Michael, who reluctantly admitted to his criminal identity.

"Yes, I am. I wish you hadn't found out this way." Michael sat staring down at the poster in his hands.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I just, didn't know how to. It's not exactly something you just bring up over dinner, but I knew I had to do it soon. Maybe you finding this was the best way."

The way Michael had said 'soon' felt odd to Jeremy.

"Why soon?"

Michael looked up at Jeremy and sighed.

"I came here to Crow's Tooth to pull off a job, I'm robbing the bank, and I plan to do it soon. After I do I'll be leaving."

Jeremy felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Though it was not at the idea of Michael robbing the bank.

"You're leaving?" Jeremy fell back in a chair, glassy-eyed.

"That is how it works."

Jeremy shut his eyes and shook his head. Leaning forward toward Michael he opened them again to give the man a stern look.

"Take me with you then."

"What?"

"I said take me with you, I'm not happy here but I am happy with you, so if you're leaving I want to go with you."

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Michael stood up nearly knocking his chair over.

"Yes, I know what I'm saying. Going with you means taking up a life of crime."

Michael stared at Jeremy before laughing softly.

"There's no way I can change your mind is there?" Michael rubbed at his face.

"Nope." Jeremy smiled.

"Fine, you can come. It'll be nice to have some company."

Michael briefs Jeremy on the plan, he will continue with the job as he'd previously planned, afterward, he'll meet Jeremy at a designated spot and they'll leave together. Michael set a date for the heist that would give Jeremy time to get his affairs in order. 

The two men felt their excitement grow as the day approached. Yet two days before the heist was supposed to happen, Jeremy, was woken up by pounding at his door. Getting up he found the Sheriff, the older man informed Jeremy that the bank had been robbed during the night and that he suspected Michael. Jeremy played along with the Sheriff until he'd successfully convinced the man he knew nothing and got him to leave. Jeremy felt betrayed, Michael promised he'd take him with him, but perhaps that's what you get for falling in love with an outlaw.

Even though Michael had left without him Jeremy was still determined to take up a life of crime. Crow's Tooth and farming hadn't brought him fulfillment but maybe being an outlaw would. Collecting what he needed he headed out just a few days after Michael had.

It was roughly a year later when Jeremy heard a familiar voice. He was sitting at the counter of a small bar in the middle of nowhere, sipping at his drink, when someone called out behind him.

**"Fancy seeing you here."**

Jeremy froze, it'd been so long since he heard that voice, even after so long it still caused a tingling in his chest.

"Well if it ain't the Jersey Devil." Jeremy sat his drink on the counter, turning to face the man.

Michael sat down next to Jeremy, laying a piece of paper on the counter. The paper was, in fact, a wanted poster with Jeremy's likeness.

"Rimmy Tim? Kinda a dumb name don't you think?" Michael grinned, though there was an heir of sadness and hope in his eyes.

"Like Jersey Devil's any better." Jeremy rolled his eyes, finishing his drink he signaled to the bartender for a refill.

Michael sighed, tucking the poster back in his coat he drummed his fingers against the counter.

"I take it you're upset with me. I don't blame you."

"You made a promise." Jeremy turned to Michael, scowling. "You said you wouldn't leave without me, and you did anyway." Jeremy slammed his fist down against the counter causing several glasses to fall over and drawing the attention of the few patrons.

Michael jumped, shooting a glance at the others in the bar they quickly turned back to their own business.

"I trusted you, I shouldn't have, but I did." Jeremy continued. "You were my friend Michael, you meant something to me. A lot actually. I thought you felt the same." Jeremy glanced toward Michael.

"Jeremy, I never meant to leave like that." Michael rested his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "The Sheriff was getting suspicious of me, I was afraid he was going to figure out who I was at any moment. I knew I had to do what I'd come to do and get out as quickly as I could. I freaked out and made a bad decision, I should have told you, I've regretted it ever since."

"You know, I kept hoping I'd see you again, no matter how much I was mad at you. But now that you're here, I don't really know what to say." Jeremy stared down at his drink in hand, swirling the glass.

Michael squeezed Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy looked back over at him. Meeting his eyes Jeremy's breath hitched and tears formed in his eyes.

"I've been caught in between hating you and yearning for you. My mind and heart have been at war, one telling me I should forget all about you the other holding on to these feelings I had, that I still have." Jeremy took Michael's hand hin his and brought it up to his cheek, pressing Michael's hand to his face Jeremy continued. "I love you, Michael, I don't know exactly how you feel, but I'm tired of keeping it inside."

Michael stared for a moment before bolting out of his seat and pulling Jeremy into a kiss. Hooking his free arm around the shorter man's waist he pulled Jeremy in tightly. The two separated after a moment, looking at each other with wonder.

"I went back." Michael barely spoke loud enough for Jeremy to hear.

"What?"

"I went back, for you. I had to wait until the heat died down but I went back to Crow's Tooth to get you, except you weren't there. I didn't know what happened to you, for all I knew you got arrested for your association with me. But when I saw the poster for Rimmy Tim, I knew I still had a chance to fix what I'd done."

"If only it hadn't have taken a year for us to cross paths." Jeremy laughed, kissing the hand still pressed to his face.

"Were together now, that's all that matters."

Then men grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you can find me on Tumbler at cornfields-and-bad-dreams.


End file.
